


Please Elaborate

by SittingInSilence



Series: Just Like Old Times [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInSilence/pseuds/SittingInSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been too long since Gerard had talked to any of his friends, and that was mostly his fault, though he would never say it, always claiming that he was to busy. There was no way he would admit that he was scared they didn't like him anymore. So one day he picks up his phone, finds his courage, and dials a number he knows by heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Elaborate

As he walked into his kitchen, Gerard's eyes fell on his cell phone that he had abandon on the table. He stood in his spot for a few seconds, trying to remember the last good conversation he had on it. He decided that it was about a month ago when he had called to check in on Ray. They had talked for almost two hours that day, telling each other about new music they were working on and giving updates on their families. The conversation had reminded Gerard just how much he missed the guys. They never had chances to hang out anymore.

Gerard sighed and sat down at his table. He opened his phone and dialled one of the numbers he had memorised long ago.

"Hey," Gerard said as soon as the other end of the line picked up.

"Hey!" came Frank's enthusiastic reply. Gerard could practically hear his friend's smile as he spoke.

"How've you been?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Frank sighed. A crash sounded on Frank's side of the line and Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"And how're the kids?"

"Loud, as always," Frank laughed. He didn't seem too concerned about whatever had broken. "But I still love 'em. They're requesting bands by name now so I must be doing something right. What about you? How's your little punk?"

Gerard smiled. He loved his little girl. "She's great. Won't stop drawing though. I swear I'll need to buy a whole other house just to keep her pictures in."

"Just like her dad then, isn't she," Frank joked.

"Yeah I guess so. Just hope she isn't too much like me."

"True, the world doesn't need another coffee addicted Way. You and your brother are enough." Gerard was certain that if Frank was sitting next to him he would be wearing the biggest smirk possible.

"Haha. You're so funny, Iero. Speaking of coffee, next time you're in the area, how about we go grab some?" Gerard missed being able to hang out with his friends whenever he wanted. Distance was, to put it nicely, a bitch.

"I dunno," Frank sighed. Gerard could hear him shift on the other end of the phone. "Are we actually going to get it this time? Don't get me wrong, wandering around comic book shops with you for two hours is fun and all, but sitting and talking is nice, too."

"Aren't we sitting and talking now?" he questioned.

"Well, technically, I'm standing so..." Frank trailed off.

"You know what I mean!"

"Actually I don't. Please elaborate."

"You little shit," Gerard laughed. His hand that wasn't holding his phone went up to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"You know you love me," Frank sang into the phone.

"I do," Gerard replied,"but I don't know why. Guess I just have a soft spot for short guys that make music."

"I'm not that short!" Frank said, offended.

"Yeah, you kinda are." Gerard loved teasing Frank about his height. It had been one of his most favourite past times. Plus he knew that Frank secretly liked having the attention on him, even if it was in the form of a joke.

"Okay, I am, but that's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"The point is that youre afraid to admit your feelings towards me and still haven't answered my question on whether were actually gonna get coffee this time." Gerard could sense that Frank was talking with his hands again, something he always used to do, just from the rise and fall of his speaking pattern.

"Yes we will actually get coffee this time and I am not afraid to admit my feelings about anything," Gerard defended himself.

"Fine, then say it," Frank demanded.

Gerard could barely speak due to the smile he had on his face. "It."

"Asshole. You know what I meant," Frank laughed.

"I don't actually," Gerard decided that if he was going to do this, he would go all the way, "Please elaborate."

"Gerard Way, I swear to god."

"You love me and you know it!" Gerard sang much like Frank had.

"The reason why is still a mystery to me..." Frank trailed off.

"The reason why is that you like my butt."

Frank was silent for a second before he said anything. "What?"

"Don't act dumb. I know you stared at my ass whenever I walked in front of you," Gerard stated. He heard Frank shift around on the other side again and smiled. "And I know your blushing right now. You're not getting out if this one."

"Okay fine. Your butt was pretty nice, but after these years of daddy duty, all butts are kinda really gross now." Frank shuddered. In the past few years he has seen things he never knew he should have hidden from.

"See this is why you stop after one kid. I can still appreciate a nice butt."

"I can't too!" Frank said quickly. "Its just harder....."

"Whatever, dude," Gerard laughed as he waved his hand. On Frank's side he heard another crash, followed by an ear piercing wail.

"Hey, I gotta go, someone's crying. I hope they didn't break the bed again," Frank muttered to himself.

"Again?" How could three small children break a bed? Well, they were Ieros. They could probably break steel in half of they wanted to.

"It's actually a long story. I'll tell you it over coffee, right?"

"Right," Gerard agreed.

"Talk to you later, man."

"Bye."

Gerard was silent for a second, waiting for the words he knew were coming. They had never ended a call any other way, and he knows Frank remembered that.

"Love you," Frank said after a minute, causing Gerard to smile like an idiot.

"Love you, too."


End file.
